This proposal seeks funds to provide 25 travel awards of $1000 each to trainee investigators (graduate students, residents, clinical and postdoctoral fellows and faculty below the rank of Assistant Professor). The travel awards are for participation in the Fall 2008 Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) meeting to be held in Phoenix, AZ on November 20th-23rd. The SBUR is a society of scientists specializing in research on benign and malignant urologic diseases. The Society has held its independent Fall Annual Symposia for 18 consecutive years with great success. Most timely subject of the year is addressed in each meeting, with special emphasis on cross-fertilization between urology and other relevant fields of research. The 2008 meeting will focus on the theme "Epigenetics and Genitourinary Disorders". This year's meeting is structured as a forum for the attendees to learn about the latest advancements in the field of epigenetics (e.g. micro-RNA, DNA methylation, histonemodification) and their applications to investigative research in GU diseases. Scientific exchange at this meeting will open up new avenues for the discovery of diagnostic/prognostic epigenetic markers and for devising novel therapeutics for GU diseases. Key advancements in benign and malignant diseases of the bladder, prostate, and kidneys will be emphasized through a mini-symposium on novel therapeutics and management strategies. The trainees will have opportunities to network with peers and senior members of the Society. They will also have an opportunity to present their data at poster sessions and, in selected cases, as podium presentations. The invited speakers are leaders in their respective fields, offering extensive knowledge and experience. The atmosphere of the meetings is friendly and informal, providing encouragement and unique opportunities for trainees to participate and establish collaborations. In order for such interactions to occur, the trainees need support for their travel expenses. If funded, this grant will contribute significantly to the educational objectives of this meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]